jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Bloody Roar (video game)
Bloody Roar known as Bloody Roar: Hyper Beast Duel in Europe and Japan, is a fighting video game originally developed by Raizing (now Eighting) as an arcade game. It was later adapted for the PlayStation by Hudson Soft and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation. The arcade version was released on July 7, 1997 and was titled Beastorizer in North America. The PlayStation version was released in Japan on November 6, 1997, in North America (under the title Bloody Roar) on October 31, 1997 and in Europe on March 1998. Bloody Roar is the first game in the Bloody Roar video game series and was followed by four sequels on multiple platforms. The game's story centers on a group of warriors known as "zoanthropes", who have the power to transform into half-human half-animal "Beasts", and the Tylon Corporation, an underground organization that seeks to use zoanthropes as mind-controlled weapons. The game received generally positive reviews from critics for its originality and graphics, while the audio received mixed opinions. The game's success resulted in its re-release for The Best range on October 14, 1999. The game was re-released on the PlayStation Network in North America on August 20, 2009. Description Unlike other beat 'em ups, Bloody Roar has a unique twist. At a press of a button, your character changes into a beast of unique strength and ability over the characters normal attacks. Each character has his/her own beast to transform into, and most battles come down to how you use this transformation to your advantage. The same style of Tekken, Street Fighter and Dead or Alive is also re-lived, with over-the-top special moves and combos in a 3D like atmosphere. Gameplay At the beginning of each stage, both players have a set amount of energy that is used to activate "Beast Mode", which causes the character to change into a Beast. Players may transform at any time after the letter "B" appears in the "Beast Indicator" below the players' life energy indicators. The Beast Indicator appears blue when storing the energy needed for transforming. When the Beast Indicator is fully charged, the word "BEAST" appears, and the player can activate Beast Mode by pressing a certain button. During Beast Mode, the amount of fighting moves available to the character increases, the character becomes heavier, 3% of the character's life energy recovers and the character's jumping ability increases. While in Beast Mode, the Beast Indicator turns yellow. The yellow area decreases according to damage sustained by the character. The yellow area does not recharge during the current round. When the yellow area completely depletes, the Beast Mode will negate when the character is hit by an effective technique from the opponent. Plot and Characters Yūgo Ōgami (大神勇吾 Ōgami Yūgo) is a young wolf zoanthrope on a quest to uncover the circumstances of his father's death. His father, Yūji Ōgami (大神勇二 Ōgami Yūji), was a mercenary said to have died in combat in a South American country. Yūgo also seeks the mercenary Gadou, the sole survivor of Yūji's combat unit. Yūgo and Gadou eventually meet in a secret Tyron Corporation laboratory, where Gadou reveals that Yūji was a zoanthrope who fought against the Tyron Corporation's mind control experiments and conversion process. Yūgo then promises his father that he will destroy their enemies with the powers that he inherited from him.5 Alan Gadou (アラン・ガドウ Aran Gadō) is a French lion zoanthrope, a professional mercenary and military genius who took part in a mission with his best friend and Yūgo's father, Yūji, years ago. On that day, his union of armies was crushed by a combined force of superior zoanthropes and a hostile army that appeared out of nowhere. Gadou was seriously injured in the battle and lost his sight in one eye. Afterward, he went off to search for Yūji and discover the identity of the enemy. At the end of the game, he destroys the Tyron Corporation, finally exacting revenge for Yūji. After Gadou's arrest, police discover the Tyron Corporation's secret lab and accumulate enough evidence against the Tyron Corporation to drop charges against Gadou. Afterward, desiring the thrill of battle, Gadou returns to the battlefield and promises Yūji that they will meet again in the heavens. Bakuryū (バクリュウ Bakuryū) is a mole zoanthrope and a self-styled master of the traditional ninja arts. His personal details are veiled in secrecy and his existence is a mystery. An expert in assassination, he was enlisted in an infamous underground organization and put in charge of sabotage and the abduction of zoanthropes for experimentation. After the events of the story, Bakuryū's molecules destabilize, causing his body to completely decompose. As a result, the scientists of the Tyron Corporation decide to concentrate their efforts on a new conversion process. Mitsuko Nonomura (野々村光子 Nonomura Mitsuko) is a wild sow zoanthrope and everyday housewive with a massive body and generous nature. After her daughter (who is also a zoanthrope) was abducted, she went on a quest to find her, the only clue being the kidnapper's steely eyes and insanely sardonic grin. At the end of the game, she discovers her daughter Uriko and brings her home, where they lead a peaceful life. Jin Long (進龍 Jin Ron) is a Chinese tiger zoanthrope who curses his fate and zoanthrope blood. When he was a child, his mother and younger sister died one after the other. Neglected by his workaholic father, Long ran away from his home. Afterward, his great skills in the martial arts and zoanthrope powers brought him recognition, and he was enlisted by an underground assassination unit. After the events of the story, Long seals himself away from the world due to his zoanthrope blood. Alice Tsukagami (塚神アリス Tsukagami Arisu) is a rabbit zoanthrope who was kidnapped as a child by a secret research institution that conspired to use zoanthropes as weapons. After being subjected to physical experimentation, her latent powers were awakened, after which she was used as a test subject and given battle training. However, she managed to escape the institution before being brainwashed, earning herself the freedom she had long sought. While hiding herself to regain her composure, she began to worry about a girl that Alice befriended in the institution. Because the girl sacrificed herself by distracting Alice's pursuers during her escape, Alice decided to come out of hiding and fight against the institution. After the events of the story, Alice is adopted by her aunt Mitsuko and lives a peaceful life as a part of her family. Gregory Jones (グレゴリー・ジョーンズ Guregorī Jōnzu) (Greg (グレッグ Gureggu) for short) is an American gorilla zoanthrope who, in his youth, fulfilled his hope of running away to join a circus. Having a great talent for handling animals, he later took charge of the circus after the ringmaster retired. But with the rapid changes in the entertainment industry, the circus eventually went bankrupt and its members parted ways. After the events of the story, Greg tries to talk Yūgo into joining his circus in an attempt to avert the circus's closure, but is eventually convinced into being the star himself. Hans Taubemann (ハンス・ターブマン Hansu Tābuman) (nicknamed Fox (フォックス Fokkusu)) is an English fox zoanthrope with a warped mind and heightened aesthetic sense. He is obsessed with beauty and despises ugly things, boasting of his good looks and publicly declaring all else ugly. Abandoned as a child and raised in the slums, he grew up into a well-known scoundrel. He earned the nickname of Fox from his wariness and cruelty in beating up even the very weakest. He works for the Organization in the same unit as Bakuryū and engages in such activities as kidnapping and murder. After the events of the story, Fox kills another civilian, but is shocked to discover that it is his own mother. Development Bloody Roar was originally released as an arcade game titled Beastorizer in America, and was shown at the Electronic Entertainment Expo under the title. The visual design of the game was created by Mitsuakira Tatsuta (who also designed the characters of the game) and Shinsuke Yamakawa. The arcade soundtrack was composed by Atsuhiro Motoyama, Kenichi Koyano, Manabu Namiki, Hitoshi Sakimoto, Masaharu Iwata and Tomoko Miyagi, and published in 1997 by Wonder Spirits. The soundtrack of the PlayStation version was composed by Takayuki Negishi, who also would compose Bloody Roar 3. Bloody Roar was re-released on the PlayStation Network in North America on August 20, 2009. Audio The soundtrack for Beastorizer and the Arcade Mode of Bloody Roar was created by Atsuhiro Motoyama (who also created the sound effects for the game), Manabu Namiki, Kenichi Koyano, Hitoshi Sakimoto, Masaharu Iwata and Tomoko Miyagi. The tracks "Reason of Battle (Opening)", "Legend (Character Select)", "Melted Metal (Ironworks)", "Silent Gravity (Sunset Bridge)", "Impact! (Win)", "Pain-Flow (Lose-Continue)" and "Meaning of Victory (Ending)" were composed and arranged by Motoyama. The tracks "Enter Sandman (Game Over)" and "Let's Rave On! (New Challenger)" were composed and arranged by Namiki. The tracks "Hard Elbow (Colosseum)", "Round Up (Seaside)", "Dropping Out (Ruins in S.A.)", "Trespass (Under Highway)" and "Radical Shot (Desert)" were composed by Koyano and arranged by Sakimoto. The track "Atomic Sucker (Nuclear Plant)" was composed and arranged by Sakimoto. The track "Rubber Lover (Biotech Lab)" was composed by Iwata and arranged by Sakimoto. The track "Recollections (Name Entry / Ranking)" was composed by Miyagi and arranged by Namiki. Takayuki Negishi composed and arranged original music for the PlayStation version of the game. The music was recorded at Sound City, Tower Side, FE1, with Takayuki Hijikata and Makoto Matsushita at the guitars, Michio Nagaoka at the bass and Toshinobu Takimoto at the drums. The Japanese voice cast features Nobutoshi Canna as Yūgo, Mika Kanai as Alice, Ryō Horikawa as Long, Fumihiko Tachiki as Bakuryū and Ako Mayama (as "Rin Mizuhara") as Mitsuko. The English voices were recorded at Berkeley Sound Artists; the cast of the English version consists of David Babich, Erik Bergmann, Jimmy Nochol, Anet Tarpoff, Donna Mae Wong, Scott McCulloch, Barry Gjerde and Samantha Vega. Reception Bloody Roar received generally positive reviews from critics, and its success resulted in its re-release for The Best range on October 14, 1999. Sushi-X of Electronic Gaming Monthly said that the game's visuals "definitely look good, but to see these characters engage in flashy combat is even more impressive." Douglass Perry of IGN noted that the graphics had "great shadows" and "detailed textures in both the background and on the characters", but added that while the character design was "cool-looking", it was not "addictive or moving". Jeff Gerstmann of GameSpot stated that the game's graphics were "every bit as good as the arcade version". Perry noted that the "high frame rates and a speedy graphic engine enable moves to be executed quickly and without wait." Gerstmann said that the game "runs fast and very smoothly" and that the game's moves are "very dynamic, resulting in a lot of oohs and aahs as a wolf bites a chunk out of his opponent's neck and blood spurts everywhere, splattering on the ground." Perry admitted that he "actually liked half of the tunes, while half of them sound like they've been ripped off from forgettable '80s heavy metal tunes." On the voice acting, he noted that the only character sounds he found annoying were those from the character Alice, comparing her to both a "broken record" and Demonica from the Nintendo 64 video game Dark Rift. Gerstmann passed the music off as "typical fighting game fare", but said that the sound effects were "really great". Next Generation reviewed the PlayStation version of the game, rating it four stars out of five, and stated that "Overall, Bloody Roar has solid gameplay and excellent graphics, even if it doesn't have any sense of style. And we'll take raw gameplay over style on any day." Trivia References to the game This game is referenced in the Eiffel 65 song My Console. Details of the game * It was the only game in the series that included characters vomiting if they took a heavy blow to the stomach. * Uriko was only playable by using a cheat. * Alice had a secret school girl costume, obtainable by beating arcade mode at difficulty level 6 without losing a battle. * This was the only game that had Bakuryu (The old man version), Greg, Mitsuko and Fox as playable characters. Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe Article: Kemika Uriko The Chimera Uriko The Chimera is the named of the final boss characters, It was small following and popularly of fandom, Who Framed Miku also the Kemika characteristic being creating Kemika Uriko The Chimera, She was roles as the side-kick and body transformation their child and adult, Physical ages are states is 22-year-old girl body. She boasted are martial arts action feature the special attacks 'Electricity Snap The Fingers' similar from the villain Thanos; Avengers Infinity War and Endgame. Development Crew * Bloody Roar Arcade Credits Crew * Bloody Roar PS1 Credits Crew External Links * Beastorizer at the Killer List of Videogames * Bloody Roar: Hyper Beast Duel at the Killer List of Videogames * Bloody Roar at MobyGames Category:1997 games Category:Arcade games Category:PlayStation 1 Games Category:Bloody Roar Series Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games Category:Games developed in Japan Category:Video games scored by Hitoshi Sakimoto Category:3D fighting games Category:Hudson Soft games Category:Virgin Interactive games Category:Eighting games Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku